The Real Scooby Gang in Sunnydale
by M.R.Dink
Summary: The Buffy Scooby Gang meets their namesake...and chaos ensues. Starts during Season 2 of Buffy, School Hard.
1. Chapter 1

Wait a second...I know it's here somewhere...

Once upon a time— wait, no, that's not right...

It was a dark and stormy night— that's not right either. I got it! Let me start over...

"Grandma! What big eyes you have!"

Hold it! God! That's not even the beginning of a story! One last try.

The moon was shining like the Orb of Thesulah, (Got it! Found it! Finally!), bright and full over Sunnydale High. Quiet greeted the night which closed in around it, and seemed as peaceful and sleepy as the rest of the town... As far as the jaded Mystery Inc. was concerned. They had no idea what chaos was erupting inside of the school from which they had received the call. One Cordelia Chase was practically hysterical, fearful for her life by the sound of it.

"Wait!" Shaggy exclaimed, breaking the silence as the gang got out of the van— which is really hippie, if you don't mind my saying, I mean, COME ON! Bring your head into the nineties people! You've only got a year left! Anyway-

"I think I saw something, like, over by that window!" The gang approached cautiously, but not too cautiously, because Shaggy was probably overreacting. Again.

They heard a commotion as they neared the school. As they approached, they saw that someone was pulling another someone out of a classroom window. As the someone— the first someone— turned to face them, they realized that his face was slightly disfigured. He had dark clothing, and dark hair and looked very— well to tell you the truth his face was ugly, and Daphne voiced such, as she cowered behind Fred.

"Like, what happened to your bad-ass Kong-Fuoy chick facade. Wow, I just said facade. What have you done to me, Velma?" Shaggy said, babbling nervously as the dark figure turned his attention away from what they would later learn was his dinner.

"Jinkies! He has elongated incisors!" Velma said, chiming in in that strangely annoying way... according to Fred, anyway...

"English, please, Velm." Daphne called, surprisingly calm. (surprising to herself, as well as the gang)

"His teeth are long and pointy. If my calculations are correct, this combination of long teeth and disfigured face are signs of ..." she trailed off, deep in thought. Her eyes grazed over the trembling body that had failed to attempt escape. "But they aren't real! It is impossible!" she muttered, clearly baffled by what she thought this creature was.

"What? Like, spit it out already!" Shaggy said, loudly. "Come on! We can't read your mind, Velma." Fred said, unable to tear his eyes away from the... thing that stood before him. A dark substance trickled down the corner of its mouth.

"Vampire!" Velma explained calmly. "To get rid of said species you simply do..." She took a step forward and jabbed at the vampire with a stick no one saw her pick up. "This." she finished, as the vampire turned to dust before her.

**A/N: This is my first fan-fiction ****EVER. I would like to dedicate it to Alexis Castle, the co-author of this first chapter. I want reviews, feedback, anything to help the process. Flames are welcome, but constructive criticism is welcome-er. Just to let you know, Andrew is narrating.**

**Oh, yeah, hi, Alexis here! Listen, since I co-wrote this first chapter here (those of you who know my other work I'm the reason it's so short), check out my version, which... has yet to be titled... but check it out anyway. It'll be the only other story in this fandom... for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to know if I'm using too much dialogue in these chapters, Review Please! Sorry the chapters are so short. Oops, and I forgot: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Scooby Doo.

"How did you know to do that?" asked Fred as the dust settled. Everyone looked expectantly at Velma.

"My knowledge is well rounded, granted I never thought I'd have to use that skill."Velma said, making a face. She turned toward the man that the vampire had been victimizing. "Are you alright?" The man opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, as if the words he was trying to form wouldn't come out.

"Look at his neck! Someone should get him to a hospital!" Daphne cried as the gang noticed the two prominent puncture marks.

"Like, I'll do it!" Shaggy said hurriedly, knowing this was his chance to bail out of the major spookiness. He ushered the man toward the "Mystery Machine", Scooby followed. The rest of the gang crawled through the still open window to investigate.

Inside, a blonde woman was yelling at a very small, very angry looking man. They both looked at the gang upon their ungraceful window entrance.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Where is that man that just left?" the angry man bombarded them with questions. "I'm the principal here and you will answer my questions!" he said in a panicky way, all in one breath.

"You need to **calm down**." Fred said levelheadedly, yet forcefully. " We're here to help." he added, less sure of himself.

"Please, my daughter is out in the hallway. She is fighting those...things. You have to do something!" the woman pleaded.

The gang exited the classroom with promises of aid on their lips. As soon as the door shut they were attacked by what seemed like another group of vampires. Daphne, who had changed her preference of go-go boots to ridiculously tall stilettos, kicked one of them in the chest. He had a look of surprise on his face as he disintegrated.

"Looks like these came in handy. Unpractical, my foot, Velma!" Daphne exclaimed, talking about her 3 ½ inch, wooden stiletto heels.

Across the hall, Fred and a vamp were locked in combat. Fred came at him with a right hook punch but was easily blocked. The vamp kicked him in the side. He then leaned in to bite the disoriented Fred, when a small point protruded from his chest and he went * poof. * A small blonde girl stood behind the pile o' dust, holding a pointed, wooden stake. She looked amazingly like Daphne, except for the look of hatred on her face, reserved for the more bumpy faced race.

The girl acknowledged Fred and then looked for another beastie to stake. She started a fight with another vamp and within three minutes he was dust, too. Near her, Daphne staked another vampire with the heel of her shoe, looking mournfully at her brand new and newly dirtied shoes. She and the girl stopped and looked around, searching for more villains, and saw that the coast was clear.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourselves killed? Go hide in a classroom or something!" the blonde said, annoyed. She turned to go down a different hallway.

"Wait! We're here to take care of a problem." Daphne said, rather stupidly. She approached the girl, but tripped because of her unbalanced footing.

"If you haven't noticed, this school _is_ one big problem... More often than not, actually. I don't usually work with a group, but right now I could use all the help I can get." the girl reached her hand out for Fred to shake. "I'm Buffy."

Introductions were made and the group headed down the hallway. They turned a corner and came upon a tall, platinum blonde, vampire giving orders to a bunch of frightened looking lackeys.

His heavily accented voice wavered as the Scoobies entered the hallway. He turned and a wide grin spread across his face.

"Slayer." he said and with that, he lunged.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just thought anyone crazy enough to continue reading my story would want to know that after this weekend, I won't be working on the story as often. Sorry that the chapters don't get much bigger than a page. Any way...the evil vampire (Spike) lunged...**

He only narrowly missed Daphne as she side-stepped away. He regained footing and went to attack when Buffy stepped forward.

"Excuse me, but you have the wrong girl. I'm no...Slayer?" Daphne said, confused. The vamp looked from Buffy to Daphne and shook his head.

"And to think, I started out the day bored." he said as he signaled to his cronies to go away. "I want to do _this _myself." he said excitedly.

"Your fight is with me...at least I think it is. Anyway, leave them alone, Spike." Buffy snapped as she threw a kick at him. He easily grabbed her foot and pulled. Buffy struggled to keep her balance and pull away. Around her, the others were starting to beat up on the lackeys.

Velma was strategically placing hesitant punches, while Fred was just using brute force. Daphne was, again, using her shoes and Kong-Fu moves to dust the vampires. Just as Buffy broke free of Spike's grip, Xander, Angel, a tall lanky kid, and a dog, burst through the doors. Xander and Angel immediately threw themselves into the fight. The dude and the dog cowered away into a nearby classroom.

Spike and Buffy exchanged a few punches and kicks as the fight raged around them. Buffy kept focused, but it was hard when Spike just seemed to get more and more amused. Finally, when he started to chuckle, Buffy's curiosity got the better of her.

"What is wrong with you? What is so funny?" she asked, exasperated, between blows. She didn't find any of this funny. _Maybe, he's having hysterics? _She thought, but then shook that ridiculous thought out.

"I've never been in a fight as...incredulous as this. I mean, I am in hand t' hand combat with the Slayer, nothing real funny 'bout that, but you have bunch of plain ol' humans over there fighting for you. And, if I'm not mistaken, that over there is my grand-sire, Angelus, soulful git he is, also fighting on your side. You're also protecting, what, your _high school. _This just gets better and better!" Spike explained with a gleam in his blue eyes. It was an odd situation, when you thought about it. Buffy was rendered speechless, which only happened on rare occasions. Spike stepped back for a quick laugh and a breather. Buffy saw her chance to gain the upper hand. She seized the fire-extinguisher from the nearest wall and conked Spike on the head with it.

While he was disoriented, Buffy grabbed him by his black leather duster, and threw him across the hall. She managed some powerful kicks before he started to retreat out an already broken window. His cronies, that is, what was left of them, followed suit.

"This isn't over, Slayer! I'm here to stay, just you wait and see!" Spike shouted as he escaped. Buffy was sure he'd be back, but that would have to be dealt with later.

"Wow, he hasn't changed a bit." said Angel. "Anyway, didn't he get the memo. The name's Angel, now."

"Oh, woe is me, he got my name wrong." Xander said in a mock tone. The two of them glared at each other for a moment.

"What are you, twelve?" Buffy asked, annoyed. They were always fighting.

"Who?" they asked simultaneously.

"Both of you. Now, let's get to work finding the parents and teachers that are still here!" Buffy exclaimed.


End file.
